1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits, and particularly to a power control circuit and an electronic device with the power control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, set-top boxes, include a power control circuit. When the electronic device is manually shut down, the power control circuit cuts off the power source after the electronic device is given a soft shutdown. The usual power control circuit also can control the electronic device to enter an active standby mode or a passive standby mode awaiting further user operation. In the active standby mode, the power control circuit maintains power to every element of the electronic device, and only shuts down programs currently running. In the passive standby mode, the power control circuit stops providing power to the elements of the electronic device except for a central processing unit and a memory of the electronic device, to maintain basic operating requirements. However, the usual power control circuit is constituted by a microcontroller and a power management chip and is expensive.
A power control circuit and an electronic device to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.